48 horas en el depa de naruto
by himawari waifu
Summary: hinata tiene que cumplir una tradicion al clan hyuga y para eso tiene que dejar 48 horas metida en una habitación dejando a su rubio por ese tiempo pero no lo deja solo! sasuke y konohamaru seran los "niñeros" de naruto pero harán su trabajo bien?...


Hiashi:…como veraz hinata..nuestra familia por generaciones y deber del clan fuimos cumpliendo con las normas y tradición. Entonces cuando un hyuga se casa debe cumplir una de las tantas tradiciones que es muy importante cumplir sin importar que….-sentado tomando una taza de te mirando a su hija la cual lo miraba con suma atención-….y pues es hora que cumplas tu tradición ya que en un par de meses te casa hija..

hinata:….y de que..se trata esa tradición que cumpliré padre?...-mirandolo confundida-…

hiashi:…pues..-mirandola-…deberas estar en la habitación de meditación del clan hyuga…

hinata:…y cuanto debere estar hay?..

hiashi:…48 horas sin interruciones a menos que sea para comer o esas cosas…escucha hinata no puedes tener niun minuto de interrupción por ningún motivo la madetacion es para calmar y purificar el espíritu. Es importante que tu espíritu,mente y alma sean lo mas limpiados posible..

hinata:…48 horas en la habitación sola?...-preocupada-..

hiashi:…pues solamente tu y la anciana del clan..magumi-dono es la que por 40 años a hecho cumplir los rituales y tradición. Solo te pido que seas puntual y paciente. Empezaras en dos horas…-levantándose-…cuídate hija y suerte…-saliendo de hay-..

hinata:…-suspirando-….dios…-levantándose y hiendo a su casa(estaba viviendo con naruto hace un año-…anímate hinata!..-sonriendo-…no creo que naruto-kun se lo tome mal…o si?..

…una hora después…..

naruto:…..al menos dime que podre verte mientras haces ese raro ritual!?...-gritando como un niño aferrándose a la cintura de hinata-…no te vallas quien me dará mi ramen!?...

hinata:…na-naruto-kun te deje ramen para al menos hasta que llegue!...-tratando de caminar con un pequeño bolso con algún pijama y cosas personales para esos días-..

naruto:….pero necesito que me apapachen!...-con ojitos del gato con bota mirándola-….

hinata:….-riendo nerviosa y sonrojada-…naruto-kun…no te preocupes estaré pronto aquí!..

naruto:…y la casa!?...la ultima vez casi inundo el departamento!...-histérico-…

hinata:…de eso no te preocupes….-soltándote de naruto y dirigiéndose la puerta ya que justo tocaban el timbre-…naruto-kun aquí están tus niñeras…..-abriendo la puerta y apareciendo sasuke y konohamaru-….sasuke-kun y konohamaru-chan te cuidaran y ayudaran…..-sonriéndole-..

naruto:…QUE!?...-mirando a los dos y luego a hinata-….pero si son igual de torpes que yo!...

sasuke:….el torpe eres tu…-mirando a hinata-….repíteme otra vez por que hago esto?...

hinata:…por que sakura-san esta de misión y no tiene donde quedarte hasta que vuelva además aquí hay comida y todo lo que necesitas….-sonriendo-..

sasuke:….aaa…..-mirando ahora el departamento-….bueno no me quejo…..

konohamaru:….naruto-niichan!...no te preocupes yo te ayudare!...-sonriéndole estilo gay-sensei-…

naruto:..-mirándolo fijamente-….hinata te ofreció ayudarte con hanabi?...

konohamaru:…nooooo!...-gritando y después mirándolo fijamente-…si!...

naruto:…hinata no puedes de-…-viendo que ya no estaba hinata-…hinata no te vallas!...

sasuke:….-agarrando a naruto de la polera y fastidiado-…dobe la hyuga dijo también que te vigilara por que es algo importante….

naruto:…pues yo no me quedare con ustedes solamente por que hinata-chan se los pidió!...-enojado-..

hinata?:…na-naruto-kun…..-sonrojada y triste-…

naruto:..-mirando a la hinata a su lado-…konohamaru o te des transformas o te arranco la cabeza!...

konohamaru:….-des transformándose y sudando frio-….lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!..

sasuke:…muy bien..-caminando a livin y sentándose tomando un diario-….dobe prepara la cena!..

naruto:…oye no soy criada e_e!...-hiendo a living con konohamaru-….se supone que hinata-chan te dejo a ti y konohamaru!...

sasuke:…si,ella me dejo a cargo junto con el mocoso..pero jamas me dijo que para se tu empleado...

naruto:..entonces konohamaru!...-mirándolo a el-…prepara la cena!..

konohamaru:..lo siento narutoniichan pero yo nose ni hervir un huevo!..

naruto:…que mal!...-mirando a konohamaru y luego a sasuke-…oye y tu te-..teme?...-mirándolo confundido-…

sasuke:…huevo…-dejando el periódico de lado y recordando cuando itachi le izo huevo fritoXD-..

naruto:…este ya se puso emo…-veía como sasuke ni se inmutaba-…

konohamaru:…y si preparamos algo mejor entre lo dos podremos naruto-oniichan!...-sonriéndole-...

naruto:..si,que tan difícil podría ser!...-seguro de si mismo-…

1 hora después…

konohamaru:…solo falta unos retoques y listo!...-con la cara sudándole y serio-…

naruto:…animo konohamaruo!...-de igual forma que konohmaru y solo viéndosele la cara-..ya casi!...listo!...

konohamaru:….lo logramos jefe!...-sonriendo-….hicimos cereal!...

naruto:..al fin!...-ahora viéndosele cuerpo completo a el y konohamaru y la cocina toda sucia por el desastre de ellos dos y ambos sucios y el con un plato de cerial enfrente de una mesa-…

sasuke:….-apareciendo y tomando una cucharada del cereal que prepararon escupiéndolo-…esto no es cereal es avena…-hiéndase-…..

naruto/konohamaru:…-mirando a sasuke como se iba y luego al "cereal"-….hijo de tu mama!...-tirando el plato al piso-…

sasuke:…hinata dijo que dejo comida preparada para estos días….-gritando desde el living-…

naruto/konohamaru:….hu huuu!...-felices levantando las manos-..

sasuke:..pero ninguno de los dos comerá hasta que limpie ese desastre que hicieron…

naruto/konohamaru:…doh!...-bajando las manos y con caras molestas como niños pequeños-…

media hora después…..

naruto:….limpiando mi depa!...-cantando mientras fregaba los platos-..

konohamaru:…nana nana!...-limpiando el piso-..

naruto:…quiero comer ramen!...

konohamaru:…nana nana!...

naruto:..quiero a mi hina-chan!...

konohamaru:…nana nana!..

naruto:…fregando los trastes!...-cantando con mas pasión-

otra media hora después….

naruto:….yo no soy esa mujer!...

konohamaru:…que no sale de casa!...

naruto:…y que pone a tus pies lo mejor de mi alma!...

y 15 minutos después…

naruto:…por que voy a dar serrucho! Serrucho!..

konohamaru:..y esta noche doy serrucho! Y esta noche doy serrucho

naruto:.y esta noche doy serrucho!...

konohamaru:..serucho!..

naruto:..yo soy su carpintero hay mama hay mama!...

konohamaru:….y esta noche doy serrucho…  
sasuke:…..-mirándolos como bailaban y canta van-….debí a ver ido a dormir a la plaza en vez de ver esta estupidez…-con un tick-….

bueno que pasara en el próximo episodio….sasuke sobrevivirá a los otros!?..naruto dejara de cantar!?..konohamaru tendrá el sueño de ser coristas!?..todo esto y mas en el próximo episodio!...saludos! 


End file.
